The purpose of Core C is to develop an integrated set of intervention strategies and accompanying products. The focus of the core is on communication strategies; the products include mass-media and self-help interventions. specific aims are to develop innovative televised advertisements (TVAs) and posters; motivational booklets; a self-help cessation and maintenance manual; a series of televised news segments, and a subsequent video tape. The communication strategies will correspond to the cessation stage theory guiding the overall program project. The TVAs and posters will be developed on the basis of an imagery advertising model and are intended to serve an agenda setting function. The TVAs and posters will be developed to work at an affective level to communicate that smoking cessation is desirable, thus motivating women who are non-contemplators to consider cessation. The televised news segments and self-help manual will be based on a social learning model and will aim to build self-efficacy through modeling and promoting practice. The TV news segments and self-help manual will focus on cessation and maintenance stages and will aim to communicate that smoking cessation is doable. The focus of the overall intervention campaign will be on uniting women to work together toward a goal of becoming smoke- free. Particular emphasis will be placed on the strengths that women share which can be applied to smoking cessation. All core C activities represent an active collaboration of the program project research investigators, the Illinois Division of the American Cancer Society, the Al Hawkins creative team, and the WMAQ news department, with additional collaboration of the Chicago public health clinics for particular phases of the program.